<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May You Ever Walk in Crimson by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903512">May You Ever Walk in Crimson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>''I cannot believe you brought her all this way, and you did not even ask!''<br/>''W-well, you try to ask the Warrior of Light to pledge the oaths to you! See how easy it is.''<br/>-In which Lyse is very much in love with the Warrior of Light and has an incredibly important question to ask her, but is distracted by her beauty and forgets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May You Ever Walk in Crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>           Staring out into the rusty red sunset, Lyse spent her time recalling many things. She remembered her Sister, Yda and that damnably beautiful red dress she always wore...the same she had donned to wrest their homeland from The Empire's iron claws. She recalled the Storm of Blood, which finally brought forth salvation for all the peoples of Ala Mhigo. Lyse remembered the savageries they learned of; all the terrible things Zenos had done. She remembered the brutal way the bloody chapter of history had come to a close-with a knife at the Crown Prince's throat and the splattering of crimson upon delicate pink blooms. Most of all, however...she recalled the fierce way her dearest friend had fought alongside them. From the trials at Rhalgr's Reach to the Nadaam upon the Azim Steppe-Astri was more than a Warrior. She was a liberator, a savior. More than that, she was someone incredibly dear to her. Even when Astri had known her as Yda, they had been quite close. After Moenbrydha had passed, Astri was the only person Lyse could be honest with. Their confession and kiss shared after the death of her long friend Papalymo, Lyse </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>without a doubt she had found someone she would never let go of. No matter the cost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           And then...she was gone. They were all gone. Lyse remembered the devastation of that day, the way all of her walls fell and her resolve crumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''All is not lost, Lyse...If anyone can find out what is going on and drag our friends back, it would be Astri!'' Tataru tried to stay bold. Lyse could not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She recalled how empty Ala Mhigo felt without their presence. How lonely her days were...how terribly she missed her friends. How horribly sick she felt at the thought of never seeing her Warrior of Light again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           As she sat underneath the rich expanse of the dusk sky, Lyse mused over her thoughts and kept a hand over her belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Lyse!'' Astri's voice called out to her and Lyse was jerked out of her idle thoughts. She flung up from her spot and turned to face her, blue eyes bright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Astri! I thought I would be waiting all day for you. Just about to link Alisaie and ask her what was keeping you.'' The blonde beamed. Astri laughed, shaking her head. The Warrior of Light had come fit for battle, wearing lose and non-restrictive clothing for easy movement. Astri herself was also Hyur, just a bit taller then Lyse herself, with long deep red hair and rich highlights of orange. She was a walking flame-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lyse's </span>
  </em>
  <span>walking flame. Upon her left ear was a simple black clasp that was shaped like a leaf; it had been a gift from Lyse. Astri always admired the twins for their lovely little accessories and Lyse had decided such a gift was at least a halfway decent way to repay her for everything she had done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''You should know by now that nothing would keep me from you for long, Commander.'' Astri pulled the smaller woman close, burying her face in the soft golden waves of her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Commander? Oh, don't be so formal. Although, I confess; I did ask you to come out tonight so that we could get in some decent sparring.'' Lyse swayed with her partner, her eyes warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Sparring? We haven't sparred in so long. Are you sure you remember how? After all, you have had your punching hands full of paperwork for moons!'' Astri teased lightly bringing Lyse's hands to her lips. The blonde snorted, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Me?? Forget how to fight? Fighting is my second nature. Are you forgetting who taught you how to throw a good punch before you went to get spiritual?'' Lyse stepped back, boxing playfully. Astri mirrored her movements with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''So you did. An excellent teacher you were, though I could hardly pay attention. I kept getting distracted by how beautiful my tutor was!''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''I still wore my mask back then, you devil!'' Lyse became a little flustered at the confession, still holding true to her form. The both of them held their arms out, joined at the wrists as they circled each other in a kind of dance. Lyse's red dress billowed around her, stirring the stands about her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Aye, and I meant what I said. I could see the loveliest strands of blonde hair just hidden from view and the prettiest, most damnably kissable jaw I have ever seen.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''I shall not let your sweet words knock me off balance! You'll have to try much harder then that!'' Lyse responded, sweeping her leg. Astri leapt over it smoothly and threw a punch. Lyse dodged back, flipping backwards with incredible agility. Astri advanced fast, light on her feet as ever. The two of them clashed underneath the hot sun and the burning sands, fists connecting and feet spinning. They were both graceful, matching each other's swiftness stride for stride. Lyse's golden hair flew around her in the breeze and she laughed. Did she </span>
  <em>
    <span>miss </span>
  </em>
  <span>this feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''See, you taught me well!'' She finally landed a blow to Lyse's shoulder. The other woman held it in shock. Lyse laughed breathlessly, leaning back against a crumbled stone pillar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''A little too well, it would seem! You have grown a lot since we last fought.'' She smiles, pushing back a few sweaty strands of hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''I could not have made it through The First without the thought of returning to you keeping me going.'' Astri's honesty was powerful and Lyse found her heart jumping. She smiled, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''I missed you every day, you know. Ala Mhigo never felt more lonely.'' The blonde stood to her full height, ''Walk with me?''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''I consider it the highest honor.'' Astri slid their hands together, swinging them softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''Could use a nice warm bath right about now.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''How about the baths in Kugane? Soothing and warm; all your cares just float away into nothing.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''We would never make it in a decent time. Oh, if only I had the Echo.'' Lyse sighed longingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''As lovely as it sounds, it can be quite a pain.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''I think I could manage if I had you to guide me through it.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''I would never wish this upon you...All of those feelings, that power...there are days when it is just simply too much to bear.'' Astri replied, thinking of all the times she had witnessed suffering through someone else's memories, feeling the pain as if it were her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''I wish that I could do more for you. Not even a Scion any longer and no sooner had I resigned then all hellfire seemed to break loose.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''Well, that is not directly related to you not being a Scion. Even when you were a Scion, the problems we faced were numerous.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''Yes, but...ah, remember the good old days when our biggest threat was a Garuda summoning? Now, you spent the greater part of what, a year for you in The First? Saving the entire world </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>ours? It feels as though the threats grow more and more each and every time we turn our backs. One day, I fear it shall all be too much for you. And then...well, you will...be just like them.'' Lyse squeezed her hand a little tighter out of reflex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            ''Like...?''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            ''Papalymo. Moenbrydha. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yda</span>
  </em>
  <span>.'' She whispered the names like they were a well kept secret not to be shared with the general public. Astri gently ran light fingers over Lyse's arm, pulling the former revolutionary close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            ''I cannot promise life will always be perfect, nor that I will be eternal. Someday, I shall eventually be gone from this world....but you have my word...I shall not let death take me before I am good and ready.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''And old!'' Lyse scowled, ''very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>old. You must have plenty of wrinkles, and silver hair...your skin must be weathered...you will not be able to throw punches as you once did, but that will be alright, because someone else will surely take up the mantle of Eorzea's protector in your absence.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''Lyse...'' Astri laughed, shyly averting her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''I am dead serious! And to show you how deadly serious I am, I did not invite you out tonight for just a simple sparring match. Come with me to Rhalgr's Reach?'' Her partner smiled. How could she refuse?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''You know I all but worship the grains of sand your feet walk upon, milady. I will follow you anywhere.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''Oh, Astri.'' Lyse fumbled for an appropriate response, face red as a cherry. How could someone find a good answer to that? She found the only good response she could come up with was a loving kiss shared underneath the dying light of the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Hand in hand, they returned to Rhalgr's Reach once more. It remained quite a humble base, home to soldiers and freedom fighters alike still. Lyse visited often to keep informed on all of the goings on in Gyr Abania. In the Scions' brief absence, she had attempted to double down on sharpening her leading skills. Astri was not surprised in the least that her nation was growing and knitting together, mending the tears wrought from Garlean rule. Lyse was kind and compassionate, and she was as devoted to her people as she was to her friends. Astri knew Ala Mhigo was in good hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Are there any status updates for me, Thancred?'' Lyse asked curiously. While the Scions had some time in between primal summonings, they had decided to give their newest member a tour of the world. G'raha Tia was currently with Alphinaud and Alisaie in Kugane, enjoying their time no doubt. Thancred always kept busy with work, however and had been monitoring things with the Empire at a safe distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Nothing new, Milady.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Good. Tell everyone we are not to be disturbed for the rest of the night unless it is of vital importance, please and thank you.'' Lyse gave a sly wave, her fingers wiggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Oh, I shall. No need to worry, go and have fun.'' His eyes had an odd, playful twinkle. Astri quirked an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Ah...? Do you know something I do not?''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''You shall know soon enough. Run along! I will keep things top shape here.'' He clapped his hands. Lyse tugged Astri along with a laugh. Through the Reach she was lead, up toward the old entrance to The Temple of The Fist. The darkened caverns were lit by the bio-luminescent flowers floating in the water all around. Astri had forgotten just how beautiful this place was. After her defeat at the hands of Zenos, she had come here to pray for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           However, she quickly realized they were not alone. A familiar figure sat upon the edge of the stone fountain, leaning forward with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Raubahn? I didn't realize you were in the Reach! I would have sought you out!'' Astri beamed with excitement. Raubahn had been like a Father to her during all of her time in Ul'Dah, nothing could bring a smile to her face quite as fast as having him here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Good to see you again, lass. My apologies for not reaching out sooner! When Lyse came to me with a personal favor, I couldn't help but hearken to her pleas.'' He stood, clapping a large hand to Astri's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Right! Oh, right! Damn, I suppose I should tell her.'' Lyse balked, hands upon her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''You mean you haven't told her yet, lass?'' Raubahn threw back his head and laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Told me what?'' Astri looked between the two of them, confused as could be. Raubahn slapped his knee, giving out a mighty howl of laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''I cannot believe you brought her all this way, and you did not even ask!''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''W-well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>try to ask the Warrior of Light to pledge the oaths to you! See how easy it is.'' Lyse folded her arms, huffing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''P-pledge? Lyse, what?'' The blonde turned to her, gently rubbing at her neck with a bashful expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''I meant to ask you. I did. But then I got caught up just thinking about everything that's lead up to this point. And every time I tried to approach you about it after you returned, my legs just forgot how to work and my voice would not come out...''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Lyse, are you asking me to...?''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''I know it sounds silly, alright? Only known each other two years. Some would say we are absolutely crazy. And they are right!! Look at us! Fighting in revolutions, standing against primals...I don't think anyone could have seen it for us. I mean, had anyone told me someday I would be fighting alongside the Warrior of Light someday, who is </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>the love of my life, I probably would have punched them.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Even if you believed them, you still would have punched them.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Hells, see? You are perfect, Astri. You know me so well..there's no one in all the shards who knows me half as well as you. You've been a true friend to me from the start, always supporting me. Even when my ideas were shite. I never would have had the strength to come here without you. I was always too frightened, you see? But you make me feel like I can do anything. And those days when you were gone...when I didn't know what was going to happen to you. They were some of the loneliest days of my life. I realized just how temporary and short everything is. Yda, Papalymo...everyone who gave up their lives for us to keep living them. To not tell you how much I....how much I love you, Astri? Almost feels like an insult to them. So, I don't want to waste anymore of the time that's been given to me.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lyse...</span>
  </em>
  <span>'' Astri could feel the tears in her eyes, a mixture of pure elation and shock. In a thousand years, she would not have expected this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''I know you probably got a million better options. But I bet none of them would ever be this bold.'' Heartwrenching how Lyse could pair something so horribly untrue with one of the things she loved best about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Lyse Hext, you have all of my love. What 'better' options are there? None...I made my choice when we kissed...likely even long before that. It's you...it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> been you.'' Lyse smiled then, so lovely and warm in the lights of the glowing flowers. Truly a beautiful setting, she could not have chosen better. She held her hand out for Astri's and she laced their fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Is that a 'yes'?'' Lyse asked and both Raubahn and Astri laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Yes!! Beyond a shadow of a doubt...I am all yours.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Lyse wished to have a more unique ceremony; one based loosely in Ala Mhigan tradition and some inspiration from The Fist of Rhalgr. You have already taken the first step, I see-a sparring match beneath the dusk sky.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''You called me for the sparring match and you hadn't even asked me to bond with you yet?'' Astri giggled and Lyse flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''I told you! It was hard. And you looked so beautiful, my brain all but went to cream.'' Lyse sighed, squirming shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''Who won the match?'' Raubahn asked, grabbing two earthen bowls from off the fountain and setting each at their feet. The women glanced at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''Well, our Warrior of Light did manage to get one hit in on me. Sooo, I suppose that honor falls to her.'' She grinned and Astri laughed, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''It was a very close call.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Moments later, Raubahn was dipping his hands in the bowls, lifting fingers covered in a metallic type of paint. The color was a warm bronze, shining in the light of the flowers. He motioned for Astri to come closer and he painted intricate markings over her face and down her arms. He switched paints for Lyse, hers a shimmery silver. She closed her eyes with a sweet, serene smile. Astri found herself mystified by her expression, a sensation she could only liken to a group of flutterinis in her stomach dancing around overwhelming her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''There. The ceremonial paint is done and now we move to the exchanging of rings.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''I haven't got-''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''After everything you do for us, Astri...I knew you would go to the ends of the earth to make this unnecessarily grand and extravagant for my sake. You deserved to not have to lift a finger for this. Well, except to put it on.'' Lyse held out two small silver bands, a single ruby laid in the center. It was simply and did not look exceedingly frail so both women could still comfortably perform hand-to-hand combat while wearing their rings. Astri watched in shock, lifting her hand so that Lyse could slide the ring over her finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''Lyse, this is absolutely beautiful.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''Well, don't just thank me...the ruby was my idea, but I had plenty of help from the others to find the right goldsmith, the perfect inscription, a good price...all of it. The Scions all helped.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''A-all? So, they all...?''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           ''Yes.. they all know.'' Lyse laughed, face slightly warm, ''there is an inscription on the inside. I thought it might give you some inspiration on days when you find there is none.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Astri slipped the ring off for only a moment to read the inscription embedded in silver; </span>
  <em>
    <span>'May you ever walk in crimson.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''For in Crimson, there is life...there is liberation.'' Astri found her voice breaking just a bit as she recalled Cirina's words of farewell upon their leave of the Steppe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Never forget, not as long as you have me or this ring.'' Her lips were upon Astri's forehead, narrowly avoiding the paint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''I swear to you, never...'' Astri shook her head, gently thumbing the ring as it rested on her finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Are we ready to proceed with pledges?'' Raubahn asked, smiling at the lovely pair in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Yes!'' Both girls answered, fingers entwined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Astri, as you won the battle you may give your pledges first. In Ala Mhigan tradition, this is a set of phrases, or vows you wish to bestow upon your partner. These are promises; creeds you intend to follow throughout your joined life together.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Astri drew a breath, thinking about everything all at once. How was she supposed to think clearly right now?? She had nothing prepared, but she would dive headfirst into this, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''I promise that you shall never be without me, Lyse. Wheresoever you go, be it beneath the waves of the Ruby Sea, the stone halls of Ala Mhigo or the vast desert of Ul'Dah...you shall forever have me. No matter where I am in the world, my heart is with you always. I vow to spar with you, rebel with you and laugh with you until the very end of our days.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          All Lyse could do was nod, eyes brimming with tears. It felt relieving to have such a promise spoken out loud...she desperately needed to hear it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''I vow to ever be at your side when you have need of me. We may not always be together in person, but I will forever have your back. If there is ever anything I can do for you, I am always there. And I swear to annoy you until my very last breath.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Which will only come about when you are old and gray?''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Yes...! Yes, of course.'' Lyse laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''There we have it...Lyse, Astri, you are pledged. Legally, there will be paperwork to sign, of course.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''But that is much less fun and can wait until a more appropriate time.'' Lyse grinned, kissing Astri's ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''There is one last thing we need to make this an official Ala Mhigan wedding.'' Raubahn gave them both a smile, escorting them from the caverns. Both of them looked slightly confused as they followed along. He lead them to the mercantile area, where a table had been set up. It was loaded with traditional Ala Mhigan foods-most of which, Lyse had not eaten since she was a little girl. Her mouth began to water at the sight of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''A feast, with all of our closest friends.'' The General whistled, and Lyse and Astri glanced around. From the infirmary tent, all of the Scions did emerge. All of them were beaming with joy, waving and eager to exchange pleasantries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Congratulations are in order to the both of you.'' Y'Shtola gave a smile, taking one of the jam tarts from the table. Lyse could not help herself, quickly hugging each of The Scions before hurrying to the food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Thank you...all of you...'' Astri smiled with pride, showing off her ring to all of them, '''Twould seem my pledged has a bigger eye for the food at the moment.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''No worries! We have plenty of time to break bread and enjoy each other's company.'' Alphinaud watched Lyse and stifled a little laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Indeed. I for one am eager to eat something other than that horrible Aether bread.'' Y'Shtola made a displeased face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          All of them gathered in Rhalgr's Reach beneath the stars, sharing a meal like they had not done in so, so long. Lyse laughed harder than she had in months, all of the strife and woes she had been struggling through washed away. That night, the Scions all took their rest while Lyse and Astri stayed awake for a bit longer to watch the stars flicker above. Hand in hand, temple to temple the newly-pledged lay in the sand and forgot all of their troubles. Morning would come and they would likely have to part, but this moment, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>night </span>
  </em>
  <span>belonged to them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another commission written with plenty of love and care for another inspiration in my life. Thank you for encouraging me and guiding me on my path. May you ever walk in crimson, my friend.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>